


The Vessels of the Herald

by mssrj_335



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3AM delights, Aade just stuck w me ok, Angst, Drugs are Bad, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Multiple Dimensions, Pretentious Writing, Purple Prose, adoration, angel anatomy, angel's are totally made of frequencies guys, brief possession of Sam by Lucifer, guys it's weird, i called his vessel Aade, i don't even know what this is, just go with me here, maybe could be implied polyamory?, soul bonds, spacy feels, this is what i think about in the middle of the night, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't even know what this is.  i just really liked it, ok?  i could have been working on three other things and i wrote this instead.  self-edited, all mistakes are my bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aade

Gabriel looks to the sky, losing himself in the glory of his flight and the blue color. Heaven has no color, no purpose, no meaning anymore. His father is gone and his brother is gone and the only thing left is heartache. And Gabriel’s heart is already breaking. 

Only this small respite has given him peace of mind, sanctuary, where no other angel might look for him. They look down on Earth so, and judge it for the sins they see. Passing through dimensions and time reveals a green earth in the field of infinity, one that hides one of his father’s beautiful creations. 

Gabriel’s favorite. Little playthings full of light and invention. Gabriel loves it, even though it cannot truly hide the low frequencies of his celestial intent. The archangel compresses his atomic structure, presses his molecules so tightly together than they resemble a human, a face with no recognizable features but a familiarity in form, a residual reminder, a shadow-man. Here he can hide. 

He wanders Olympus, conversing with the gods there in his white, shapeless light-form. His atoms buzz at a frequency the gods can hear, and they tell him there is no one here that may call him forth. The rites are wrong. 

He glides through the landscape, electrons colliding with the building blocks of the Earth, and his nuclei sway in time. His travel is transverse, intersecting our plane and ascending to the next, passing through to the west as a warm summer breeze. He finds the gods of the west, and though they share with him the love of their people, there is not one for him. He sees not one that would comprehend his form, his enormity. 

His joy is diminished. Maybe his brother was right about these creatures. Perhaps they were not worthy of his love. No, each sings to him, soft and beautiful, but he can’t make out the words of any. He finds each one to be beautiful, admits defeat in his limbs. Millions of tiny forms reach out to him, but he cannot take. 

Then, out of the darkness to the east, perpendicular to his flight, rises a star. It must be a star, for it is so bright that it scatters a few of his atoms. As he is drawn, he shakes apart and he passes, and his atoms stick. The star has caught them in orbit, pulling the mass of his molecules in and turning them to ions. He collapses from the sky and strikes the ground as might a thunderbolt, the smell of ozone thick in the air. 

The star is condensed, shining brightly behind a shadow, a cling of flesh, until he speaks. He asks of the angel’s origin, he asks of his family and friends, and though it hurts, Gabriel gives him all. He must. He readily answers the human with blue tattoos upon his feet. Aade. He would do anything for him. This is his half, the rapid wavelength of his intent, hidden in this little world transformed by dimensions of distortion. 

Here, he has found him. The only vessel, the only soul he would ever take. So perfect is their union that neither of the other can determine their true form, Grace and soul inexorably intertwined. They are united so completely, so stably, that they are the same. And they stay, hidden on Earth, safe and sound from the forces of heaven. A new god of mischief.


	2. Sam

Then, millennia later, he finds another, a second star dancing among the throng. His name now is Sam. It’s not common, to be split thrice and scattered throughout the dimensions, but he should have expected it when he’d run soothing, stroking light over Aade’s soul and found an empty, dark depression. It is that void that calls out now. Gabriel could see the frequencies of his being coalescing and shifting, and the forms he found were the most beautiful he’d ever seen. And Gabriel’s soul aches. This small star is his soul’s mate. The last true completion of his intent, frequencies of prismatic color and light. 

And he is also Lucifer’s. 

At first, Gabriel tries to capture the soul, incorporate it into his structure as he had the first, to keep him safe. Lucifer cannot take him. But, when he fails, and the soul proves too singular to do anything but stand alone, he finds a new goal. He will love this human, this being of intent, more than his Father had ever asked, and that completes him. Gabriel knows the frailty, the fibrous connection of life and love. It can be torn asunder with the slightest push, like a spider’s web in heavy rain. But, it is worth it. He loves, oh! Oh, does he love. Enough to rend this dimension to pieces. And his grace-soul sings when Sam’s waves brush against his own and love him back.

At last, completion.

When his brother is released and ravages the land, Gabriel unfolds. He steps out of his small form to conduct a celestial coup, and throw away the future that Fates had fortold. But the saints rendered Sam unto Lucifer and the angel took him, and he burned. Gabriel weeps, and feels as his love feels, sensations of Sam’s suffering. He can only watch, unable to kill or to maim Sam’s precious soul even though Lucifer holds him and uses him to wreak havoc upon the land. 

Then Sam, beautiful Sam, snuffs out his starlight. He throws himself into flame and darkness and pulls Lucifer down, sliding through dimensions into a cage of horrific sensation. Gabriel is lost and Sam burns. For decades, he burns, but a small, bright part of him tries. He cries for Gabriel in every way he knows until he is heard. 

Sam’s soul calls out to him in low, pathetic notes, and Gabriel can hear him at last, the wavelengths arriving through distortions of space and time are just discernable. Gabriel’s atoms singe, excited by the heat of the place, and tear from him. But, at last, he grips Sam tight and pulls him back from the cage. He is free of Lucifer. He is free of the unraveling hurt of reversed existence in this hellish place and Gabriel can hold him. Sam is damaged, and he cries out in pain and in terror until Gabriel surrounds him as a thin, shining veneer of Grace-light and sews back together the pulls and tears in him.

Sam is restitched, perfect again in form. Now, with tendrils of Grace threading through him, he can go with Gabriel anywhere. Finally, the angel can say he is tired of Earth. He has taken all there is to offer and there is more to find. 

“D’you want to see the stars, Sam?” he asks, mumbling against Sam's soft flesh.

Sam smiles, fingers in his hair. “Yes,” he says, “I’d like to see the stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically head cannon that Sam could have been Gabriel's vessel too fight me
> 
> (don't actually fight me, i'm a wimp)


End file.
